when we're roommates
by Clairhys
Summary: Contemporary AU. Long time best friend Kiba Inuzuka dropped by Hinata's apartment for a place to share or live. Being the caring person she is, Hinata accepts. Though the product is one frustrated heiress trying to gain independence and a dislodge playboy constantly ruining people's relationships. Even hers. NaruHina.


**Author:** Clairhys  
><strong>Title:<strong> when we're roommates  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> NaruHina and one-sided KibaHina so… _naturally_ NaruHina  
><strong>Prompted:<strong> a hassling third wheel Kiba Inuzuka  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Semi-Contemporary AU., future Lemon, and way too much complaining than I expected  
><strong>Author Notes (AN):**I got bored of waiting for someone to update his or her work so this started... I also forgot to update some of my older works…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

He appeared at my door steps. A briefcase at his side, and two gymnasium bags around his shoulders; there were no other words to sum it up – he needed a place to stay.

– Hinata Hyuga, successor of Hyuga InC. and living at the 6th floor of West Post street, Konhagakure.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hinata Hyuga was on her way to be living in a lavished lifestyle. She was on her second semester of Science and retrieving highly reputable results, and all at the 1st choice Senju Uni. If she focused enough on the line of her father's lips she could swear there was an acute curve upwards indicating he's Once-In-A-Blue-Moon a smile. There was no pretense in her line of work. She had no shortcuts nor the family support. And this time, she knew she was deemed worthy of the on-going and trusted Hyuga company, a branded running title in the Fire country.

Surely enough, her cousin Neji was doing equivantly a better job _even though_ he does not need to reach a respected level as he is not son or daughter of Hiashi to enrol in as a candidate. Hanabi, however, has the role opened to her. She knows Hinata's link is weak too when she, from the beginning, had always the ability to surpass her. Hinata's doing her best now to keep her position.

Held back, Hinata always wanted to become a doctor at a young age. Either that, or inherit the company after her father which looks at investigating products coming in and forth from country to country. That is what labelled the Hyuga as one of the oldest protectors or line of force in Konohagakure.

"Hinata, I'm giving you a choice. Hanabi can take over too." Hiashi asked once and only once. Nothing would ever be repeated in his own voice or entity.

"I want to take over, as eldest, and as tradition." Hinata said firmly.

The matter closes in that brief period. Hiashi returned to his forms, and Hinata exited the conference, having established her place and hoped and promised herself not to regret or change it.

"This place has five bedrooms and two toilets… and it's a bus stop away from the campsite." Hinata's real estate agent – slash – councellor of West Post and East Post Shizune waggled her eye brows. Her face is distraught from their hours of surveys searching for Hinata's complexion of home.

"… You know I don't need that many rooms." Hinata stared discerning her. "Are you tired?" She inquired.

"It's been a _week_! YES." Shizune unhinged, her hand thrown into the air. "You don't like it because the wallpaper's purple! You don't like it because the toilet is too close to the shower! You don't like it because it smells funny! And what _room order_?!"

"Bedroom, bathroom I mean… living room, bedroom, bathroom –"

"_I don't want to know_!" Shizune collapsed on the white sofa and poured herself a glass of whine placed for the newcomers. "Talk to me next week or get yourself another agent." She chugged the liquor. "Also, tell my boss I'm going on a holiday."

Hinata ignore the woman who began talking about missing her pet pig Tonton. Instead, she read a sign outside that said: for lease two bedrooms and one toilet along with other staff accommodations, a stunning outlook and an anytime swimming pool.

She really didn't need the extra bedroom but that's all she's been getting so she decided enough.

"How about that one?" she asked.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

She had the coastal panorama with the wide window-door sliders, added the toilet and shower weren't closely placed, the wallpaper's weren't purple, it didn't smell funny and the room were in orders. But really, closely, there's no such thing as a perfect compartment in her case; she, however, doesn't know what to do with the extra bedroom when she could have taken it her favour or gain.

Hinata Hyuga was a victim of a psychological illness anxiety. Two other of her colleagues too Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, and all supervised by their one protector Kurenai-sensei. The three weirdly became best friends also through sophomore years, knowing they went and visit the same therapist; they were three unlikely people to be together. Hinata was the shyest of the group, Kiba had the high-kick endemic attitude, and Shino was preserved to oh-_holy_ characteristic.

Hinata talks to Kurenai-sensei about the empty room, oddly not surprisingly Kurenai-sensei did not find it the least bit ridiculous. She scribbled in her notepad and nodded, conforming a same passage procedure she's done after these fifteen years. Hinata's twenty-two in present.

Hinata talked about her past and how it relates to the empty room. Childhood traumas. Neglection. Rejection. Moreover, somehow to her wanting to fly away to Kangaroo Island. Kurenai-sensei put that as irrelevant.

Kurenai-sensei suggested confiding her with what she was questioning about. "Just filled the hole," she says almost exaggeratingly.

What was supposed to be filled in the _room_ baffled Hinata with a list: a collection of interest, a storage, or a person living at your side.

Hinata shied at the thought when she was walking up in the stairs than normally using the elevator which was unknowingly broken for the time being. She heard the sublime husky voice and to her blithe it was her favourite blonde boy – _Naruto Uzumaki_. It has been ages since she's seen him in their high school years. When they graduated, she left a confession letter in his bag. And when prom night came, she found out he never paid and arrived. Four years has past, she does not know what to think. It was all a heap mess, and now, she finds him living in the same block.

_Is he?_ She asked herself again, unsure if he was living in the same block. _And really, four years is beyond anyone's luck in love – it's a bad sign!_

One hand holding the grocery bag, and the other slapped herself senseless. She muttered and called herself "stupid" over and over.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto has jumped four stairs down to greet her, like he's noticed her staying behind the walls.

"I-I…" She hiccupped, "I live here!" She wanted to hide her red face, but her head lost connection to her body (or is it the other way?).

"Oh, me too!" His grin won her in the past and even now.

_So bright_, she echoed.

"Hellooooo," Naruto waved his hand. "Are you still there, Hinata?"

_How long have I been staring at him?_ She wondered with eyes following his hand's movement. She fought to move her leg up and remind herself how to walk.

Her legs walked her to her door. Face frozen, she dug for her keys while Naruto continued talking to her nonetheless. "I was visiting Kakashi-sensei this weekend and guess what I found out? He wasn't there _and_ he was the one **who** told me to drop by! Like, what the hell! I would say classic Kakashi-sensei _but I am the one injured_! Seriously!"

Hinata blinked at her door and unfazed. "I-injured?" She repeated. "Where are you hurt, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, I meant metaphorically, _duh_!" He shrugged his smugness to himself. Then he quietly added, "But thanks for caring!" He grins again.

"I-If you'd like… come by my apartment for tea, then –" She tried to find the word, hesitantly building up the courage to ask him.

"Yeah!" Naruto accepts with the unfinished request. "I'd love to!" His hand folded behind his head as the conversation is ending. "Food!"

"O-Okay." She slowly clicked her door shut.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ding.

Dong.

Hinata moaned in her sleep before she gets out of her room and reach the speaker. She pressed, "Hello? This is Hinata Hyuga. How may I help you?"

"Woah. You sound drunk. Are you? Or are you _really_ Hinata Hyuga my shy little best friend? God! This has to be some kind of joke! As for that question, the _hello?_ Yes, I am here and not playing 'Ring and Ditch'. I'm not a kid, sheesh. For _How may I help you?_ and **for short** I need a place to stay. Pleeeaaaaseeeeee, _Hina-chan_?"

Hinata knew that nickname anywhere and she has a replacement short for the person she's talking to: "Kibbles."

"You remembered!" She could hear his happiness on the other line. "Let me in!"

She pressed the buzzer, unlocking the front door.

Ten seconds later there was a knock on her door.

She opened it slowly and Kiba Inuzuka dashed in followed by his briefcase rolling behind him and two gymnasium bags. All thrown into the living room. He brought himself to the kitchen and started opening cupboards. He was looking for coffee but instead he took out a sachet from her tea drawer and waited for the pot to boil.

"Sit down." He said, puckering his head to the direction of her nearest seat and like he owns the place.

The pot whistled and he poured himself the drink.

"_Ouch_!" He burnt his tongue, and leaved it sticking out. He stared back at her and asked, "What?"

"Kiba, you're in my home!" Hinata hollered.

"Hinata! I need a place to stay!" He countered.

"You can't!"

"It's okay! I'll take the white couch!" And he added, "Nice couch too."

"No!"

"Why not!" He walked around the block, checking out her place. "Hinata! You have an empty room too!"

"You still _cannot_!" She scowled back.

"Hinata! I _got_ to! Damn, I'll be homeless!"

"Kiba!"

"Hinata!"

"Kiba!"

"Hinata!"

The last time she saw Kiba was in an Easter show her little sister Hanabi wanted to see badly. She invited Shino too as the three – or more likely one COUGH Kiba COUGH – enjoyed most of the children rides and cotton candies. He was said to be attending college in South Senju, not particularly as grateful as Senju _Uni_ itself however. For the following year she hasn't seen him in person. They stay connected through mails but it's been months since she heard from him. Therefore, seeing him out of the bloom without notice was very surprising.

"KIBA!"

"HINATA!

"NARUTO'S GOING TO VISIT ME!"

"MY SEMESTER IS CLOSING IN I NEED A PLACE TO CRAM!"

Hinata wanted to whine back. Though she knows her best friend too well that infront of her he is _desperate_.

"_What_? Naruto, that guy you've been crushing all your life?" Kiba questioned.

"Y-yes." Hinata pouted and lay in the couch to advance her mourning. She covered her face while her face stared at the ceiling.

"Errr, I won't make a noise." Kiba promised. "Though I think you guys would be making the "noise"." He quoted suggestively, and she grunted, brushing his 'potty' mouth.

Kiba took his bags into the other room. At the opposite end was Hinata's room and between it was the bathroom which opposite it led to the living room. It's graphed as a 'T' shape, really. The kitchen was shared with the living room, porch and the door entry. And Hinata really had nothing in the living room except for the white couch and the small glassy table in the middle. The carpet was a silver grey and the walls are white. Kiba liked how modern the place was. He also thinks a lot of how the guests would like it too.

"I'd like to bring girls when it's over." Kiba said.

Hinata shot up from the couch and glared at Kiba across the room. "Kiba, if we're going to be living together I think we should ground some rules."

**.**

**.**

_**tbc**_


End file.
